


Gumball's Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Coughing, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: An old story I wrote in November 2015 and never got to finish.





	1. Part 1

It was close to 7:30 AM on a Monday morning. Darwin and Anais Watterson had finished their breakfast, but they hadn't seen any sign of Gumball. Normally, he'd wake up at the same time as they did, and then join them for breakfast and meet them at the bus stop. But this morning, he wasn't with them. They had no idea what was going on, and doubted he was even awake.

"Hey! Gumball?" Anais called, but to no reply. She approached the stairs, with Darwin following her. "It's almost time for school!"

She headed up the stairs. "You awake?" Still no reply. She made it into Gumball's room, opening the door slowly in case he was still sleeping. "Gumball?"

When Darwin and Anais entered the room, they saw Gumball sleeping on the bottom bed of the bunk bed. He was completely wrapped in his blanket, and stirring occasionally. Anais approached him and tried to politely wake him up.

"Gumball..." Anais started, only to be interrupted by a loud sniffle and a groan from Gumball. She waited until he was done and finished. "Gumball, you'd better get up right now or you'll be late for school."

"Cad't... go," Gumball responded, with his voice sounding raspy and congested.

Anais lightly poked at him to get his attention. "Gumball, I'm not kidding. It's Monday! We have to go to school!"

"But I'b too tired... to get ub..." Gumball said before sniffling again. "Ah... ah..."

Anais began to pull off the blanket from Gumball's body. At first, he resisted, but all of a sudden, he sneezed, letting go of the blanket and revealing his entire body.

"AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOooooooooo!!" As Gumball sneezed, a stream of mucus escaped from his nose. He recovered a few seconds later, only for the mucus to dangle out of his nostrils. His eyes had become bloodshot, and his nose had turned a bright red. Darwin and Anais cringed in fear, shock and disgust, all at once. Gumball looked even worse than he sounded. They instantly guessed that he had caught a cold.

"Gumball! Are you okay?!" Anais asked. "You look horrible!"

"I dod't feel so good," Gumball said, sniffling and trying in vain to sniff the mucus back up. Instead, he received the urge to sneeze again rather than any relief. He tilted his head back, nose twitching violently. "Ah... Ahhh... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--"

Before Gumball could release his sneeze, Anais reached over and shoved her left forefinger under his nose. She didn't care that his nose was still running, because the sneeze was immediately stopped. Gumball's breath returned to normal. "Ah. Thags."

"Yeah, sure," Anais responded, removing her finger. "Gumball, it's not nice to sneeze like that. It's inappropriate, disgusting and--"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gumball finished his sneeze before she made it a word further. "HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With his double-sneeze, Gumball sprayed Anais in the face with his spit and mucus. When he recovered, he could see her eyes twitching involuntarily as she stared, mouth open from fear.

"And germy," Darwin finished for her. Anais removed a handkerchief from her dress and cleaned the nasty fluids from her face.

Gumball groaned, sniffled harshly, and rubbed his nose with his left arm. "Sorry..."

"It's... it's fine," Anais said, trying her best not to be too mad. But it wasn't fine... no, one day, she would catch his cold and be a sneezy, snotty kid herself. Despite that, she couldn't be angry at Gumball. He really looked and sounded sick, and his behavior regarding it didn't help matters.

"I'll get ready for sgool, I brobise," Gumball said as he tried to get out of bed. But Anais put a hand over his arm and dragged him back into bed.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere."

"I'b dot?" Gumball said, before inhaling sharply and coughing hard.

"No, Gumball. It looks like you've caught a cold." Anais began to explain it, as if Gumball didn't get it. "A viral infection of the upper respiratory system, causing symptoms such as coughing and sneezing. Very contagious and can be transmitted with a single uncovered sneeze."

"Ah... AAAAAAAAAAH..." Gumball tilted his head back, preparing to sneeze again. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-Choooooooooooooo!"

"Ugh... you're ride, Adais," Gumball rubbed his nose on his hand. "I guess I'll stay hobe for a while."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Darwin asked.

"Doe, excebt baybe take care of be," Gumball responded. "Ad helb be feel better."

"Gumball, that'll have to wait a while," Anais said. "We've got to go to school, but when we get home, we'll think about it."

Gumball could only accept and turn over to the side that faced the wall. "Okay, I cad wait."

"See you later, Gumball," Darwin said as he and Anais headed out of the bedroom. Anais intended to call Ms. Simian and tell her that Gumball would be absent.

Gumball remained in his bed, sniffling constantly as he waited to fall asleep again. On occasion, he fell victim to some wet coughs along with his sniffles. Hopefully, his parents wouldn't mind him staying home; he did have a cold, after all.


	2. Part 2

Gumball awakened after a seemingly endless sleep. He had dozed off after Darwin and Anais left him this morning, and nothing could wake him up. Now, it was evening, with the sun going down and turning the sky orange. Gumball figured they'd probably already be home by now, unless one of them misbehaved and had to stay late.

Gumball slowly got out of bed, sniffling as he did. Even after several hours of rest, he was still feeling sick from his cold. It wasn't really getting better; in fact, it seemed to be progressing. But he didn't care, he needed to know if his sister and friend were home. And besides, his mother Nicole might have already made dinner for the family, and he couldn't miss out. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes, and slowly exited his bedroom.

After he had closed his door behind him, the hall light shined in his eyes, causing him to have to sneeze. "Ah... Aaaaaah... AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!"

Gumball sneezed loudly, aiming his head at the floor as he blasted out a stream of mucus. Recovering moments later, he sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm. Then he started to go down the stairs, and headed for the dining room to eat dinner.

Unsurprisingly, he was the last one to make it in and sit down. Nicole, Richard, Darwin and Anais were all there first.

"It's about time you got here!" Anais said.

Without a word of response, Gumball looked down at his meal. While it was one of his favorites, he had no real appetite. He took a single bite of his food and chewed it for a while before swallowing. He was disappointed that he couldn't enjoy it, thanks to his stuffed-up nose that wouldn't let him taste anything.

"Gumball, why didn't you go to school today?" Nicole asked, breaking the silence.

"I dod't feel so good," Gumball said bluntly with a sniffle.

"You should have told us so we would call Ms. Simian," Nicole stated.

"I called Ms. Simian," Anais said, "so he can have a few days off."

"Well, okay," Nicole said.

Gumball was slightly happy that his mom had forgiven him. But then, his eyes widened and his nose twitched. He felt a big sneeze coming to get him, but he couldn't sneeze now. If he did, his parents would send him upstairs for the rest of the night. He absolutely had to hold it in.

"Ah..." Gumball inhaled as he put a finger under his nose, trying desperately to stop the incoming sneeze. It became clear that it wasn't working. "Aaaaah...." Quickly realizing that he was failing to stop the sneeze, Gumball removed his finger and aimed his head toward the floor. He couldn't stifle or cover this sneeze without rendering himself deaf, but he'd be in trouble if he sneezed uncovered, which would lead to him spraying everyone and their food. But he did find a way to get around that. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Gumball released his huge sneeze as he aimed at the floor, and a large amount of mucus shot from his nose. His entire family stared at him wide-eyed. Even worse was that one sneeze wasn't enough. Gumball needed to sneeze again. His head tilted back slightly as he kept his position. "Ahhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ahhhhhhhhhhh... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHH..." Gumball inhaled and prepared for a fifth sneeze. He tilted his neck farther and farther back, and then shot it forwards with the release. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

That was the last sneeze in the fit. Gumball struggled to catch his breath, rubbing his runny nose on his forefinger and looking at his family in embarrassment. He sniffled repeatedly, trying to suck the mucus back in to no success.

"Gesundheit," Anais said, annoyed and disgusted.

"Yeah, bless you," Darwin said.

"Ugh... I thig I'b dud dow," Gumball said.

"Gumball..." Nicole started, sounding angry. "Up to bed, now!"

"But I'b sorry, Bob," Gumball said.

"That is the worst cold I have ever seen. Now get to bed!"

Gumball simply nodded, got up and trudged off to the stairs. He coughed harshly as he made it up the stairs to his room, where he closed the door, crawled into bed and waited to fall asleep. Back at the kitchen, Nicole got up to clean up the mucus that Gumball had sneezed.

"Wow, I haven't seen Gumball sneeze like that before," Richard said.

"We should never have let him eat in here!" Nicole said. "He's completely ruined dinner!"

"Hey, look on the bright side," Richard said. "At least he didn't sneeze on our food."

"And Mom, you don't need to be mad at Gumball," Anais said. "He can't help himself when he's sick and sneezing like that."

"Yes, you're right, but we still need to do something about that cold," Nicole said.

"Can we do it in the morning? I think Gumball just wants to go to bed," Darwin responded.

"Yes, we'll do it in the morning. If none of you wake up sick then."


End file.
